Inconsciente
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Solo cuando se entra en el letargo de la abstracción que da el sueño, cuando se está inconsciente es cuando los fantasmas que uno se inventa desaparecen.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Inconsciente**

Cuando las sombras de la noche despliegan su encanto místico sobre los hombres. Cuando el viento recorre tranquilo las calles inspeccionando la forma en que las almas taciturnas se torturan con la melancolía de los días habidos. Cuando el claro de luna pasa por las ventanas que se lo permiten, cuando el cuerpo cansado cede a la rigidez del día a día… Es entonces cuando se entra en el letargo de la abstracción de recuerdos, de sensaciones, de heridas viejas y nuevas, en la piel, el alma y la mente.

Las memorias de un shinobi son el justo castigo del traidor, del cobarde que cada noche se encuentra con los rostros de todos aquellos a quienes dejó atrás, el cruel suplicio del amigo que no pidió ser rescatado y aún así no faltó la mano amiga que hizo un intercambio de vidas. El recuerdo del amor perdido, las absurdas esperanzas del porvenir. Las memorias de un shinobi que solo tienen cabida en la remembranza de lo que pudieran llamar hogar, que solo esperan sobre la almohada a que la cabeza se retire la banda de la aldea y puedan entonces entrar libremente a su mente a mantener vivas las imágenes de otros tiempos. Porque ellas no se mueven de ahí, esperan a que la misión termine, no gustan de interferir en ellas porque son pacientes y saben que solo pueden aparecer cuando en las manos del ninja no está un pergamino firmado para cumplir con su juramento de graduación. Algunas se escapan y siguen fervientemente a su dueño por temor a ser olvidadas, pero una vez cruzada la puerta de madera que separa la gran aldea del resto del mundo, es como si solo fueran un espectro amorfo que causa una pequeña opresión en algún lado del pensamiento.

Ellos lo saben, la kunoichi que dejó en la almohada con letras de sal el nombre de su amor y el ninja que vive rodeado de fantasmas que ha coleccionado a lo largo de su joven vida.

Maestro y alumna están fuera, a muchos días de camino de la villa de la hoja, a muchas horas de encontrarle el rostro a esos entes que los envuelven en delirantes culpas. Están a medio dormir en una de las grandes casas que los ha llamado para su servicio. Permanecen uno al lado del otro tan solo sintiendo cómo toda la realidad se vuelve más parsimoniosa mientras descansan.

Pronto sucederá, pronto entrarán en el sueño más profundo que son capaces de tener, aquél en el que no se desconecta ni uno solo de sus sentidos pero el único en que casi todo deja tener una disciplinada consistencia material.

Es entonces cuando ocurre, al filo de la fría madrugada las sombras se mueven por los muros buscando a quien trató de dejarlas en la aldea esperando por su regreso pero que impacientes salieron al encuentro y finalmente dan con lo que necesitan para subsistir. Se acercan como depredador a su presa, con esa mezcla de sigilo y desesperación ya queriendo recuperar su forma, la que los dos shinobi dormidos les dan.

La primera lo logra y sus ojos se tornan negros profundos, su cabello recobra el brillo azul oscuro. Poco a poco se forma la silueta de un caballero galante, de un joven mozo que toda joven mujer quisiera, fuerte y alto que mira soberbio el sueño de la chica. Se acerca a su oído.

—Gracias. — le susurra como alguien de su pasado mientras permanece a su lado absorto y contemplando como el pequeño cuerpo tiembla ante su voz irreal y la mente de ella se encarga de revivir todos los recuerdos que tiene de su primer amor permitiéndole existir solo para poder hacer lo único que las sombras como él son capaces; mediar entre la realidad y el inconsciente, estar al lado de quienes lo necesiten para mantener la imagen de quien se fue. No sabe porqué, no conoce al real, solo sabe que permanece al lado de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas desde hace ya varios años, que fue creado para eso, para no dejar morir el recuerdo.

El segundo se acerca despacio, siempre ha sido más difícil tomar a su dueño, como si se anticipara a sus movimientos movía ligeramente la cabeza y reaccionaba parcialmente, aunque sabía que efectivamente no podía verle, no mientras estuviera realmente consiente y no si se negaba a darle forma. Se acercó un poco más esperando tomar algo que dejara que su cuerpo fuera más que un manchón negro fácilmente difuso en el muro, a veces le correspondía el cuerpo de una mujer menuda de ojos y cabello castaño, a veces de un amigo perdido, a veces del colmillo blanco de Konoha, siempre era una diferente.

Interrumpiendo aquél silencio de la noche, un llanto casi mudo detiene la labor del cuerpo etéreo que empezaba a definirse, la idea para su imagen cambió, era distinto a lo que ya había sucedido antes, al parecer había una nueva efigie en el elenco de opciones para la sombra del ninja copia. Inconsciente o no, por reflejo o instinto, con los ojos cerrados la mano que le servía de apoyo para la cabeza de revueltos cabellos platinados se movió de su sitio, girándose un poco alcanzó el cuerpo de quien aún dormida soltaba alguna lágrima como lo hizo cuando la dejaron en la banca con el corazón y más de un sueño rotos. La mano áspera de él parcialmente cubierta por los guantes alcanzó la de ella y muy suavemente la sujetó.

Un suspiro acompañado de un ligero temblor fue la reacción de la chica, un calor recorriéndole desde el punto de contacto subiendo por su brazo hasta su rostro, la tranquilidad que da el guardián abstraído la embargó tranquilizando su sueño.

El joven de los ojos oscuros sintió como perdía lo que había conseguido y de alguna forma volvió a solo ser una nebulosa perdida en la habitación. El que lo había acompañado entendió algo, su presencia no era ya necesaria, el ninja ya no le necesitaba, no por ahora ya que no soñaba con el pasado como muchas otras noches. Salió de la habitación prescindiendo de la necesidad de un rostro que era lo que lo había hecho salir de la aldea, esperaría, una sombra no vive de anhelos y eso era lo que su dueño tenía ahora.

Para cuando el sol despuntaba en el cielo, él despertó ya consciente de que no era el primero en dejar el lecho que compartían como servidores de la casa. El rubio y el pintor regresaban para dormir ya que ellos habían hecho la guardia nocturna, nada extraño reportaron, todo en calma. Se levantó sin mayor trabajo, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, se sentía ligero y descansado, pero sin dar mayor importancia al asunto salió a buscar a su compañera, ya era hora de empezar con las labores del día. Afuera, en el jardín, sobre el puente que cruzaba el estanque cubierto de lirios se encontraba ella recargada sobre la baranda.

En algún momento el joven de mirada obscura dejó de ser una nube difusa y volvió a tomar su forma habitual mientras se colocaba detrás de la chica pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, recargando el mentón en su hombro y su boca cerca del oído, murmuró algo.

—Estaba pensando en Sasuke-kun, soñé con él… — dijo ella cuando el ninja copia se acercó.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, solo pasó a su lado saludando con la mano directo a tomar su sitio como vigía seguido de su sombra que en cuanto escuchó el comentario sobre el viejo amor fue a su encuentro, no tomó forma, solo como fantasma sin rostro caminó detrás dando una mirada al otro que se aferraba a su dueña y miraba con notorio furor a la única persona que podía alejarlo, a él, al príncipe de onírica representación, al recuerdo del amor iluso de la infancia de _su_ Sakura.

Ya entendía, quizás, solo cuando se entra en el letargo de la abstracción que da el sueño, cuando se está inconsciente y se deja de lado la sugestión de lo que uno se aferra ciegamente, es cuando los fantasmas que uno se inventa desaparecen y se sinceran los sentimientos.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_No estoy muy segura de cómo se definiría esto, ¿Un KakaSakuSasu?..._

_n.n _

_Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Sifu Sihaya n.n_

_Extraño, lo advierto pero ¿Qué de lo que escribo no lo es?_

_Como dice una amiga, un fic con reviews, hace a un autor feliz. Un autor feliz trabaja mejor, y cuando un autor trabaja mejor los lectores son felices. Por lo tanto si dejan un review, serán felices. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
